


Rainbow wide headcanons

by kiki_92



Series: Kiki's headcanons [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Cooking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dancing, Gen, Headcanon, Hobbies, Innuendo, Not Beta Read, Singing, Smoking, but very little and used sparingly, fears and worries, sleeping habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: Headcanons about all the Rainbow Six Siege operators about different topics, all indicated in the chapter's name. All of those were requested on Tumblr, I'm posting here now for archiving reasons and for easier navigation.Last added: Holiday/Christmas traditions!





	1. Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous asked** : Important question: which operators smoke weed and how much do they smoke, which don't care, and which are anti weed
> 
>  **Anonymous asked** : Smoking habits of the operators? What do you think, who smokes regularly? No, this is not a Smoke thing :D

I am  _rolling_ these two asks into a single post to answer 😄

**FBI**

  * **Ash** : doesn’t smoke neither tobacco nor weed, doesn’t care about who does.
  * **Thermite** : smoking doesn’t mix well with explosives, likes to hit a blunt on downtime sometimes though (and hides from Pulse when he does).
  * **Pulse** : he smokes, but is against weed  ~~yes he knows about Thermite, it’s a sore point between them but he doesn’t do it often at least.~~
  * **Castle** : doesn’t have a habit of smoking, but will sometimes take a drag of a blunt if he’s on his downtime and someone offers him.



**SAS**

  * **Thatcher** : used to smoke a lot, he’s trying to quit to keep healthy and in top shape for his age, and thus prolong his active duty years.
  * **Sledge** : does neither, pretty laid back about who does though, it’s their choice.
  * **Smoke** : has tried everything at least once or twice, didn’t like normal tobacco but weed is fine, and not a strong drug when compared to other things, so…
  * **Mute** : once he  was out of his parents’ reach, he tried to smoke. Absolutely disgusting, doesn’t see the appeal. He isn’t very inclined to try weed after having to babysit Smoke.



**GIGN**

  * **Montagne** : he’s the poster boy of a wholesome dad figure, does neither.
  * **Twitch** : used to be a nervous smoker in college, but detested the smell and it distracted her from her projects, so she quit a long time ago. Wouldn’t be against trying weed.
  * **Doc** : tried weed as a remedy to help him relax, but it didn’t have the intended effect. Lectures people against the adverse effects of tobacco.
  * **Rook** : he hasn’t acquired any bad habits yet, the rest of team work hard to keep him pure and innocent in this regard.



**Spetsnaz**

  * **Tachanka** : probably smokes, tries to hide it cause he said he’d quit.
  * **Kapkan** : doesn’t smoke cause the smell of it would give him away when he goes hunting. Doesn’t have a strong opinion on weed, but he thinks it makes people act like idiots and doesn’t want to try it.
  * **Glaz** : has tried both, neither is to his taste. The time he tried weed, he got very clingy and giggly  ~~Kapkan had no idea why Glaz was sitting on his lap, trying to tell him something and breaking into uncontrollable giggles constantly.~~
  * **Fuze** : he does neither, thank you very much. Smoking would damage his lungs and he’s already one of the slow runners on the base, he wants to get better at it, not worse.



**GSG9**

  * **Jäger** : his addiction is engineering and repairing old vehicles, not smoking or weed. He’s tried the GSG9 special cupcakes though, and those didn’t do much to him.
  * **Bandit** : he smokes, but he’s really tired of people assuming he’s into weed or any other kind of drugs.
  * **Blitz** : you’d never guess it at first, but he is into edibles and the one making those GSG9 special cupcakes  ~~with the aid of IQ because he’s terrible at baking.~~
  * **IQ** : helps Blitz bake his special cupcakes, sometimes also tries them if she’s 100% sure she has the next day off.



**JTF2**

  * **Buck** : he sometimes smokes weed on his downtime, doesn’t see why some people might frown at it since it’s perfectly legal in his country.
  * **Frost** : does neither, but will occasionally take a drag of Buck’s joint if she’s stressed and can’t relax properly on her day off.



**SEAL**

  * **Valkyrie** : does neither, she’s a health nut.
  * **Blackbeard** : yes :)



**BOPE**

  * **Capitao** : smokes only tobacco and is very particular about the kind he likes.
  * **Caveira** : does neither, she wants to keep sharp and alert at all times.



**SAT**

  * **Hibana** : doesn’t smoke and she’s pretty much against weed.
  * **Echo** : he’s too busy building robots to even considering another addiction.



**GEO**

  * **Jackal** : weed helps him relax and fall asleep, he’s on prescription.
  * **Mira** : Spain has a pretty laid back attitude towards weed, I’m sure she smokes it occasionally or enjoys the GSG9 special cupcakes.



**SDU**

  * **Ying** : took up smoking due to stress, she regrets it and is on a program to quit it for good.
  * **Lesion** : used to smoke too, but as a show of solidarity to Ying, he’s also quitting. The toothpick helps him with the cravings he has  ~~not to mention his oral fixation.~~



**GROM**

  * **Zofia** : she’s miss prim and proper, tobacco is bad for your health and weed is a drug, she disapproves of both. Won’t lecture you but she has perfected her “I am disappointed” mom stare.
  * **Ela** : tried weed during her rebellious years, will gleefully reminisce about it when Zofia’s within earshot just to piss her off.



**707SMB**

  * **Vigil** : no, he follows the rules and regulations strictly.
  * **Dokkaebi** : neither is her style, but doesn’t give a damn about what other people do or don’t.



**CBRN**

  * **Lion** : used to smoke and take weed during his rebellious years, he quit both after enlisting and does his best to stay clean despite the occasional temptation.
  * **Finka** : she’s obsessed with keeping in peak physical form, she does neither.



**GIS**

  * **Maestro** : he smokes, yeah. Maestro loves the thick cigars, wrapping his lips around its girth, eyes closed and sucking in deeply the smoke ;)
  * **Alibi** : smoked occasionally during her undercover mission, but never turned it into a habit. Dislikes weed since it was one of the Vinciguerra trades.



**GSUTR**

  * **Clash** : does neither. Used to be more laid back, but since joining the police she felt pressured to prove she’s squeaky clean in that regard.
  * **Maverick** : he acquired a taste for  _naswar_ (powdered tobacco snuff) during his time in Afghanistan.



**GIGR**

  * **Kaid** : likes rolling his own cigs, but since he had a taste of Maestro’s thick ones he favours them too.
  * **Nomad** : neither sounds appealing to her.




	2. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : Let's talk about dancing :) what do you think, which operators can dance, which do so frequently and like it a lot?

**FBI**

Thermite likes to dance, but that doesn’t mean he’s any good at it. He has a lot of enthusiasm tho! Pulse used to break-dance in his teens. Ash and Castle are not exceptional but not bad at dancing  ~~at least they can move to the rhythm of the music~~

 

**SAS**

Smoke knows how to move decently enough, Mute can follow someone else’s lead but he doesn’t really like dancing. Thatcher doesn’t dance, no, stop asking. Sledge thinks dancing can be fun, and knows how to do the traditional Ceilidh dances.

 

**GIGN**

Montagne is oddly good at waltz, aside from that, good luck dancing with him. Twitch and Rook enjoy dancing, Doc not so much.

 

**Spetsnaz**

Surprising everyone at base, Tachanka is an excellent dancer, he is The Dancing King. Fuze and Kapkan would prefer to keep away from any dancing, but Kapkan will indulge Glaz when he drags him to dance  ~~how could he say no to such harmless thing when it makes Timur happy?~~

  

**GSG9**

IQ and Bandit like to dance, Blitz tries his best and weathers Bandit’s laughter with more or less grace, Jäger has to be drunk to get him to dance.

 

**JTF2**

Buck is rather average at dancing, Frost always liked modern dance and still remembers the basics she learnt as a kid.

 

**SEAL**

Blackbeard has the grace of a wooden plank when he dances, Valkyrie is a bit chaotic but graceful  ~~and she can pole dance for real~~

 

**BOPE**

They both are good at dancing, although they don’t dance much. Capitao loves a good samba and Caveira is a capoeira master.

 

**SAT**

Hibana might dance sometimes, just far away from Echo. He  _flosses._

 

**GEO**

They’re both enthusiasts of ballroom dancing, and Mira just loves dancing in general, but only at parties. The rumours of her dancing on the workshop are completely fake, you don’t have evidence of that.

 

**SDU**

Ying loves to dance but can’t coordinate her movements to save her life. Lesion got interested in learning samba since he saw Capitao dancing.

 

**GROM**

Ela used to go wild in raves and clubs, and some of that resurfaces every time she gets on a dance floor. Zofia kinda wishes she could let go like that, she only truly danced at her wedding and in some parties with her husband.

 

**707SMB**

Can you imagine Vigil dancing? Good, cause it will have to remain in your imagination, he does not dance. In fact, spotting him around the edges of a party would be miracle enough. Dokkaebi is great at dancing though, and her goal is to teach Vigil. Good luck with that!

 

**CBRN**

Does moshing count as dancing? Cause that’s what Lion did in all the metal concerts he went to. Finka treats dancing as any other exercise, just one that can be more fun than others if she’s not having a bad day with her illness.

 

**GIS**

Both Maestro and Alibi are good dancers, and Maestro in particular loves to show off his moves.

 

**GSUTR**

Clash has got the moves, but isn’t keen on dancing in front of coworkers, for now at least. Maverick is interested in learning traditional dances, at least in paper. In practice, he suffers from the “moves like a log” syndrome.

 

**GIGR**  

Kaid does not dance because he knows he has the grace of a drunken bear when dancing. Nomad isn’t keen on it either, but at least she’s passable enough on the dancefloor.


	3. Sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : Have you ever thought about the operators' favourite sleeping positions?

**FBI**

  * **Ash** : she has mastered the art of falling asleep with astonishing ease, anywhere, everywhere, no matter how uncomfortable the surface or how loud the environment. She still prefers her bed above all tho.
  * **Thermite** : he has the bad habit of sleeping with one arm under the pillow no matter the position. He wakes up with numb hands quite often.
  * **Pulse** : he is rigid even while sleeping, favouring a face up with arms on the sides pose. He gets less stiff if he’s sleeping with his partner.
  * **Castle** : mostly sleeps on his side, has a habit of kicking the blankets since he gets hot easily.



**SAS**

  * **Thatcher** : he dislikes anything that makes him notice his age, but he needs a decent mattress to sleep, otherwise he wakes up all in knots. Will always wake up roughly at the same time, even without an alarm.
  * **Sledge** : has a tendency to sprawl, if sleeping with a partner will often throw an arm or leg over them.
  * **Smoke** : likes sleeping face down, face plastered sideways on the pillow. His teammates are surprised he hasn’t accidentally suffocated himself yet.
  * **Mute** : he mostly falls asleep on the workshop, waking up some hours later with a terrible crick on his neck. Then he goes to bed for real.



**GIGN**

  * **Montagne** : cuddler supreme, if he sleeps alone he’ll literally cuddle the blankets or his own pillow.
  * **Twitch** : tries to mentalize herself to stop working and go to bed, ends up bringing the schematics she’s working on to bed with her.
  * **Doc** : another one guilty of working until unreasonably late and falling asleep on his desk. His partner usually has to come and lead him to bed.
  * **Rook** : nothing of note here, normal sleeping habits so to speak. Probably has the most adorable bed hair ever when he wakes up.



**Spetsnaz**

  * **Tachanka** : he loves to fall asleep in the couch, with the TV on as background noise, and preferably holding his partner/cuddling them. 
  * **Kapkan** : a light sleeper, will wake up at almost any noise. If sleeping with his partner, he has an easier time falling back asleep  ~~and loves playing with the soft locks of hair~~
  * **Glaz** : sleeps like a log, nothing short of a loud alarm can wake him up. Loves sleeping with his head on his partner’s chest, listening to the even breathing and heart beat 
  * **Fuze** : surprisingly clingy in his sleep, he might look cold and aloof during the day, but the moment he has someone in bed he just holds them tight



**GSG9**

  * **Jäger** : terrible sleep schedule, overworks himself and when he sleeps he often has nightmares  ~~yes from Outbreak mainly~~  and thrashes and kicks around
  * **Bandit** : another one with nightmares, from old events and his brother. He often wakes up at ungodly hours and decides to just watch Netflix until he calms down.
  * **Blitz** : getting in bed means being alone with his thoughts, and beneath is happy exterior Blitz is a worrier™. He takes forever to fall asleep.
  * **IQ** : she tries to get out of the workshop at a decent hour, because she loves having some spare time to read in bed. Often falls asleep while reading and wakes up with the book on her face.



**JTF2**

  * **Buck** : the man runs hot like a furnace, he rarely needs blankets, prefers to sleep face up.
  * **Frost** : she curls up to occupy minimal space, looks really cute doing that.



**SEAL**

  * **Valkyrie** : sleeps on her side, she actually has a hard time falling asleep if it’s not in this position.
  * **Blackbeard** : he like to laze in bed whenever he can. He’ll physically trap his partner if needed, just five more minutes, please.



**BOPE**

  * **Capitao** : he wakes up frequently during the night, tries really hard to not give into the demons skirting the edges of his mind. Nothing you can think of at 3am will be positive, he knows from experience.
  * **Caveira** : she grew up with a lot of siblings and is used to sharing a bed, barely moves when sleeping and her breathing is so soft she has had more than one person shake her awake while asking “Taina, are you breathing?”



**SAT**

  * **Hibana** : has a strict routine of when she goes to sleep, so she can wake up extra early, she loves jogging in the morning before archery practice.
  * **Echo** : keeps awake until late playing video games or with his drones. He’s tried using a modified Yokai to bring breakfast to his room, but the prototype still needs some refining.



**GEO**

  * **Jackal** : sleeping? Nice concept, but Jackal hasn’t got the chance to practice it much. Sex sometimes helps him fall sleep, afterwards; but he feels like a creep pointing this to his partner.
  * **Mira** : another deep sleeper, but never shake her awake, she reacts by hitting until she’s sufficiently aware of her situation.



**SDU**

  * **Ying** : Echo said she kicks in her sleep, but was she actually asleep when she did that?
  * **Lesion** : prefers sleeping in firm surfaces or mattresses, but is not very picky.



**GROM**

  * **Zofia** : she doesn’t like showing weakness, but she really misses sleeping with her husband and child. Nights are lonely for poor Zofia.
  * **Ela** : she will kill anyone who dares mention it, but she still sleeps with a small stuffed animal  ~~yes, it’s the one Zofia gifted her when they were kids, shut up she’s not sentimental at all~~



**707SMB**

  * **Vigil** : likes to sleep in total darkness, any light, no matter how small, makes it harder for him to fall asleep.
  * **Dokkaebi** : her phone is at all time within hand reach or under her pillow.



**CBRN**

  * **Lion** : always prays before going to bed, but he still castigates himself endlessly by revisiting his worst memories, the cross on his chest weighing like it’s made of lead.
  * **Finka** : she always fears what the morning will come, dreading it will be the day her neuropathy gets the best of her. Therefore, she tries to sleep as little as possible without being unhealthy, make the most of her time.



**GIS**

  * **Maestro** : he likes big beds and he cannot lie. And all the better if he has his partner in there too, that bed is way too big for one person, right  _cuore mio_?
  * **Alibi** : she prefers to either sleep alone or have enough space if she’s sleeping with her partner, since she doesn’t like feeling crowded.



**GSUTR**

  * **Clash** : if she can, she loves pampering herself before sleep: a nice shower, exfoliating her face, a nice smelling body cream, etc. She’s not averse to getting a massage from her partner… and returning the favour, of course.
  * **Maverick** : used to sleeping without blankets, but he gets cold easily. Another one that has frequent nightmares.



**GIGR**

  * **Kaid** : his cat sleeps on the bed with him. His partner can accept that or sleep on their own.
  * **Nomad** : she prefers sleeping under the stars rather than in a bedroom.



**SASR**

  * **Mozzie** : he’s a bundle of energy even while he sleeps, often tosses and turns around, even if he usually falls asleep quickly.
  * **Gridlock** : she likes to take a cup of something sweet before bed, watching the stars if possible, just like she did growing up in the farm.  ~~She also makes a comfy pillow and loves to get cuddles.~~




	4. Hobbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : I saw the hc asks and your hc page (like! Like! Like!) And was wondering what your hcs are for hobbies. For some OPs it's clear (Glaz does his art thing, what a surprise) but for others, like montagne or rook...? (I also see that Doc doesn't have any time for himself /for a hobby)

**FBI**

  * **Ash** : According to her  _savta_ , shooting things is not a hobby, but Ash disagrees.
  * **Thermite** : He grew up in a ranch and loves riding. He’s also good at chemistry and melting metal, so I propose: Thermites dabbles in forging/smithing stuff when he has enough free time.
  * **Pulse** : He enjoys doing crossword puzzles and god forbid you try to help him! He’s capable to do it on his own and doesn’t like interferences.
  * **Castle** : He’s a language nerd, studying/reading/practicing new languages is his hobby for sure.



**SAS**

  * **Thatcher** : Aside from repairing his boat, he also enjoys fishing. Used to do that with his dad & brothers, tries to take the rest of the SAS fishing as a bonding experience. It doesn’t go well
  * **Sledge** : He knits AND crochets. It’s good for when he needs to de-stress and he’s made scarves for everyone in the base.
  * **Smoke** : Boxing, it helps him focus all his chaotic energy.
  * **Mute** : Flying drones, coming up with new and wild engineering ideas just for fun.



**GIGN**

  * **Montagne** : He hasn’t had the opportunity to do so since he got in Rainbow, but Montagne loves fish-keeping and working on the perfect balance for his aquarium. It requires dedication and hard work and also patience, and he absolutely would name  _all_ the fishes.
  * **Twitch** : Engineering IS her hobby and her life. It’s also part of her work. Twitch is a workaholic.
  * **Doc** : He surely had some hobby, but he can’t remember it, or the last time he had free time for it. Doc is also a workaholic, although one that loves to complain about it.
  * **Rook** : He knits and refuses to let anyone make him feel bad about his hobby. Has some sort of knitting club going with Sledge.



**Spetsnaz**

  * **Tachanka** : He collects and repairs old weapons. Mostly soviet, but he has some interesting pieces from other countries too. And he dances surprisingly well.
  * **Kapkan** : Hunting, of course, but he also carves wood figures. And gardening too, it’s like spending time in the great outdoors but at a smaller scale.
  * **Glaz** : Obviously, painting. He’s an artist, and quite a good one.
  * **Fuze** : He builds new weapon prototypes for fun. And tests them, if he can convince Six of it.



**GSG9**

  * **Jäger** : Planes. Model planes, repairing old WWI & II planes, you name it. Piloting too, of course.
  * **Bandit** : If asked he’d say something vague and mildly vulgar, like drinking and fucking. Truth is, he has some hobbies from his biker days, but those are playing pool and his beloved bike.
  * **Blitz** : He was and still is an athlete at heart, and Blitz loves running.
  * **IQ** : She likes engineering stuff, but she’s more self-aware and knows she needs to disconnect from time to time. So she turns to books, specially romance novels. If anyone ever makes fun of her for it, she’d break their nose. ~~She and Bandit share and laugh over the occasional bad sex scene, or comment about the good ones.~~



**JTF2**

  * **Buck** : He brews his own beer and cider. He ends up convincing Sledge to give it a try too.
  * **Frost** : Sled racing, with dogs. She loves the snow, the survival aspect, and the doggies!



**SEAL**

  * **Valkyrie** : Swimming and diving, of course! She wanted to be a professional swimmer, but now it’s just a hobby. She still loves water and some people call her a mermaid.
  * **Blackbeard** : He likes driving and going on road trips, and if he has to go on his own, then be it. He’ll take his car, whoever else wants to hop along, and drive until he’s sick of it, then stop at the nearest village or city. He loves discovering new places like this.



**BOPE**

  * **Capitao** : He tried to write his memoirs and instead started planning a different novel, slightly based on some real-life events from when he was young.
  * **Caveira** : She loves her face paints, and in fact is rather good with makeup too. She follows vlogs from body makeup artists and tries some of the new concepts when she can.



**SAT**

  * **Hibana** : Archery, and she’s incredibly good at it! She has won several competitions and proudly displays her trophies.
  * **Echo** : I always imagined he’d be into e-sports and competitive gaming.



**GEO**

  * **Jackal** : He plays the acoustic guitar/Spanish guitar, and sings too.  ~~Thanks[grain-crain-drain](https://grain-crain-drain.tumblr.com/) for the idea!~~
  * **Mira** : Fixing cars is second nature to her. She also enjoys ballroom dancing.



**SDU**

  * **Ying** : She kinda wants to get into racing, but not until she’s sure she won’t have her PTSD triggered during a race.
  * **Lesion** : He has many interests and prefers doing stuff along with other people rather than alone. He goes fishing with Thatcher and whoever else wants to come along, plays chess with Kaid, and does origami with Vigil. And when he wants something more exciting, he knows he can count on Smoke to go with him bungee jumping.  ~~Thank you[catfacedcryptid](https://catfacedcryptid.tumblr.com/) for helping with the ideas in this one!~~



**GROM**

  * **Zofia** : She has a recipe and cooking blog, which somehow turned into a half-personal journal as well, and she never expected it would get so popular. Yes, she includes anecdotes in between the recipes xD
  * **Ela** : She’s also an artist, although unlike Glaz she prefers digital art over traditional.



**707SMB**

  * **Vigil** : When he’s stressed he makes origami figures. He has a shelf full of them.
  * **Dokkaebi** : Hacking is her hobby. She also has several social media profiles and is an active member in a couple of hacking forums.



**CBRN**

  * **Lion** : His rebel years left him with an appreciation for rock music and a dream to be in a group. Lion plays the electric guitar :D
  * **Finka** : Pushed by her parents from a young age to try different sports, just like her siblings, she eventually discovered a strong love for fencing and ice-skating.



**GIS**

  * **Maestro** : Cooking, and boxing with Smoke. But mostly cooking.
  * **Alibi** : She’s also a marksman, engages Ash in friendly shooting competitions.



**GSUTR**

  * **Clash** : She took pottery classes some time ago, and she keeps honing her skills and trying new things.
  * **Maverick** : Photography, mostly nature or candid shots of his fellow operators. I also think he likes horses and riding.



**GIGR**

  * **Kaid** : Playing chess, he’s a good strategist and it shows. And  while dozing off with a cat on his lap is not a hobby, he also loves that  😂
  * **Nomad** : Traveling and keeping her travel journal, which includes some drawing and scrapbook making.



**SASR**

  * **Mozzie** : Dirt biking, without a doubt. The more dangerous the jumps and stunts are, the more he likes it. He knows his limits and works to surpass them.
  * **Gridlock** : Robotics. She still wants to compete again in robot championships, just like she and Mozzie did so many years ago. She would consider that fixing cars and vehicles has become more part of her job than a hobby, but still loves it too.




	5. Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : I saw the "what scares you the most" reblog and I am wondering if you could extend the hc thing and let us know the deepest fears of all the ops :)

**FBI**

  * **Ash** : Failure, not being good enough at what she does. Combined with her impulsiveness and competitve nature, it can be a volatile mix. She also fears being treated differently than her colleagues just because she’s a woman.
  * **Thermite** : He’s afraid of his explosives. He knows how unstable they can be, and how easily they could cost someone’s life (his own or even worse, someone else’s). He nearly lost all sensibility in his hands the last time a charge went awry, he doesn’t want to contemplate what could happen if he messed up again. Still, he won’t let his fear change his life, or make him lose confidence in himself.
  * **Pulse** : Spiders. All those spindly legs and how they scuttle around, weaving that disgusting stuff… he can’t stand spiders, they make his skin crawl.
  * **Castle** : The hopelessness of life, how the bad always seems to outshine the good and the fear that his effort and choices won’t really make a difference.



**SAS**

  * **Thatcher** : The pass of time. All his life he’s been a soldier, he doesn’t know what he’ll be once he can’t serve anymore.
  * **Sledge** : Not measuring up to what people expect of him. He knows he’s expected to be Thatcher successor when the old man retires, and those are some really big shoes to fill in. He’s also afraid of not being able to protect his squad, his friends. Especially the younger two, who can be reckless and irresponsible at times  ~~or most of the time in Smoke’s case~~
  * **Smoke** : Being ignored and alone, that’s the reason he was/is a troublemaker, to catch people’s attention.
  * **Mute** : Memory loss. Aside of all the wealth of knowledge he has suddenly disappearing, are you still yourself without your memories?



**GIGN**

  * **Montagne** : Illness, like the one that runs in his family. He can fight terrorists, but he’s not so sure he could fight (and win) against cancer.
  * **Twitch** : She’s strongly empathetic, and she fears that could be her downfall, that  it could make her unable to act decisively in the middle of the action, that her emotions would paralyze her.
  * **Doc** : His choices costing innocent lives, even if it was by inaction (rather than direct action) on his part,
  * **Rook** : He fears his trust exercises makes him look gullible, aside from worrying that his skillset is insufficient compared to the other prodigies in Rainbow, that he’s too simple to be part of such an elite group.



**Spetsnaz**

  * **Tachanka** : He built himself an image of powerful, unflappable and unstoppable force, yet deep down he’s only human. He’s terrified people will see through his act and stop respecting him without that metaphorical mask.
  * **Kapkan** :  ~~The unstoppable marching of time that is slowly guiding us to inevitable death ([according to that post you mention](https://miracleshark.tumblr.com/post/185036540713/glaz-what-scares-you-the-most-finka) xD)~~. In fact I think he’s terrified of his own feelings, of becoming too attached and emotionally dependant on other people. He craves it as much as he fears it.
  * **Glaz** : Going blind. He’s a soldier, a sniper, and an artist. Without his eyesight, he would be nothing.
  * **Fuze** : Despite his reputation, he’s terrified of accidentally killing someone with his gadget, be it a civilian or worse, one of his team mates.



**GSG9**

  * **Jäger** : He has PTSD from Outbreak, which for a time rendered him unable to pilot even. It also left him with an irrational panic to darkness, he sometimes thinks he can still hear those  _things_ scuttling closer and closer to him, while he’s alone in the dark, not knowing if anyone will come for him.
  * **Bandit** : He’s already experienced it, and would rather never have to lose someone close to him, knowing it was his fault. That’s why he tends to keep people at arm’s lenght.  ~~Note: I don’t think Cedrick is dead, but Bandit is too chicken to face him after the incident, considering their relationship irreparably damaged, aka lost.~~
  * **Blitz** : After being a soldier in the Kosovo war and witnessing its horrors, plus all that he’s seen working in a counter-terrorism unit, he’s afraid of discovering how far human depravity can go. Every time he’s deployed, he fears what new horrors he’ll see this time. However, that’s also the reason he wanted this job, to stop those things from happening.
  * **IQ** : She’s a perfectionist, and her obsessive nature and refusal to give up are a result of her deep seated fear of failure. She defines her worth by her success, and if she doesn’t succeed, then what is she worth?



**JTF2**

  * **Buck** : He’s a direct and practical man, he fears being stuck in a position where he has to act diplomatically or deal with politicians, or even being a public face where his actions and words would be examined by many people.
  * **Frost** : She’s not good at reacting in the face of surprise or unpredictable situations, plans meticulously because she fears getting caught off guard and not knowing what to do.



**SEAL**

  * **Valkyrie** : She fears physical injury. She already had to give up her dream of being an  Olympic swimmer after the car accident that broke her arm, now the stakes of injury are much higher, and she could lose her job and new life. She also fears being treated differently or patronized just for being a woman on an almost purely male environment.
  * **Blackbeard** : He’s afraid of losing faith in his nation. If his country was wrong, he would start to question if what he’s done for the country was the right thing or not, and that terrifies him.



**BOPE**

  * **Capitao** : He fears helplessness, being again in a situation where he can’t do anything but wait for someone to help him, just as it happened when he was taken hostage all those years ago.
  * **Caveira** : Not being able to protect her family is her worst fear, and knowing how prone her brothers are to get in trouble, it’s not an unreasonable fear. She would do anything for them.



**SAT**

  * **Hibana** : She’s scared of losing her cultural identity. Tradition is important to her and her family, and yet she works away from home in a multicultural team, so she fears losing touch with her roots, forgetting who she is.
  * **Echo** : He’s terrified of Ying. Have you ever seen her angry? He has, and after all you can’t spell  _terrifying_ without  _ying._



**GEO**

  * **Jackal** : Failing his brother’s memory. If he can’t solve Faisal’s murder, what’s the use of his life? He can’t have his brother back, hell, sometimes he can barely remember his face anymore, but he can bring him justice.
  * **Mira** : Fear of abandonment. After her mother left when she was a child, she's always had that little voice in the back of her head whispering that everyone else will leave her too, just like mom did.



**SDU**

  * **Ying** : She has PTSD from being in a car crash. Took up driving, and quite recklessly, to feel that she was in control of the situation, not her fears. Yet every time she hears a loud crash noise or feels the car not responding as it should, she starts to feel the panic building up.
  * **Lesion** : Drowning. He’s a good swimmer, but during the incident in the oil tank, when he ingested the oily water and started coughing, that was the first time he ever thought he would die, with his lungs filled with toxic waters, and it stuck with him.



**GROM**

  * **Zofia** : Following her father’s footsteps and alienating her family because of her job and the expectations she puts on others.
  * **Ela** : Due to how her childhood was, she’s always had that feeling in the back of her mind that she won’t ever be enough for the people close to her, not as good as others, not as worthy of love. She also fears she’ll live all her life under Zofia’s shadow, unable to be anything else but the Bosak little sister.



**707SMB**

  * **Vigil** : He’s afraid of loss, vulenaribility, emotions… In fact, it would be easier to list what he isn’t afraid of. Just [check his bio](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Frainbowsix.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FVigil&t=YWM4OTQzMDA4MjIxYWRlYzU3NTVjZTE4ZmQ2MjU2ZGExNjY0ZWQwZSxiN2FjSjNnYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A5MgZ0um0lcDojIJ20FziPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fr6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185114212452%2Fi-saw-the-what-scares-you-the-most-reblog-and-i&m=1) and you’ll see.
  * **Dokkaebi** :  She fears to not be taken seriously due to her young age and image. That’s the reason she so viciously shows off her skills and exploits people’s weaknesses. She is ruthless out of fear.



**CBRN**

  * **Lion** : Himself, what he most fears is becoming again who he was before finding faith. He knows his pride and anger aren’t good either, but at least they keep him in check from spiralling down again.
  * **Finka** : Her illness, she’s terrified of the day she won’t be able to move, feels like it’s a countdown to the moment her life will be forever put on hold and she will only be a victim, someone to be pitied.



**GIS**

  * **Maestro** : He fears losing the ability to chose what he wants, of his family or Rainbow taking him for granted and wanting him to stay forever, and how could he say no to his loved ones even if he wanted something else? The guilt of leaving them would kill him.
  * **Alibi** : Stemming from witnessing her father being extorted by the mafia, she fears being taken advantage of, or witnessing again how someone close to her being in that position. She’s also afraid that in such situation her anger would override her common sense.



**GSUTR**

  * **Clash** : She’s afraid of her own volatile emotions, of acting rashly again like she did when she was part of the riots.
  * **Maverick** : Water, it triggers his PTSD, bringing back memories from when he was imprisoned and waterboarded during that time he was MIA. He avoids bodies of water, both large and small, as much as he can.



**GIGR**

  * **Kaid** : He’s a man who values honour highly, and fears that his moral integrity could be questioned, that someone would think him capable of taking bribes like the Commander that besmirched the reputation of the Fortress before he took over.
  * **Nomad** : Growing up in a privileged family came with certain expectations for her future, however, she preferred to enlist and travel constantly alone rather than remain home. She fears having to live a sheltered life again, having to marry and not being able to keep proving to everyone and herself what she’s capable of.



**SASR**

  * **Mozzie** : He’s afraid of being forgotten, and that’s the reason for his showman personality and his tendency to take risks.
  * **Gridlock** : She fears taking on more responsabilites than the ones she already has (eldest of 5 siblings, indebted family, taking care of the farm’s finances, and protective of her teammates), that’s why she keeps turning down promotions.



 

**BONUS**

  * **Warden** : He painstakingly built himself an aura of mystery and danger and proficiency, his biggest fear is people being able to see through all of that. He can’t bear the idea of someone degrading his merits.
  * **Nokk** : [REDACTED]



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a big thank you and hug to [ToDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/pseuds/ToDragons) who’s been a huge inspiration and help, and my willing co-conspirator <3


	6. Singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : Hello :) do you have hcs concerning who can sing and who actually does sing? And when/why? (If you tell us, I WILL read - no matter how much work piles up on my desk - I am curious and I desperately need to be distracted - and atm I can't read long coherent chapters but I still need some Kiki drugs)

I’ve been meaning to use this handy [tier creating tool](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftiermaker.com%2Fcreate%2Fr6s-operators-ranks-67142&t=NTc1NTc4Y2NlMzA5Yjc4ZjRmOWEyYzA1NjU3ZTE1OTY4MjQ4ZDEyZCxFTnhwVGcxTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A5MgZ0um0lcDojIJ20FziPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fr6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185313357427%2Fhello-do-you-have-hcs-concerning-who-can-sing&m=1) for days, and this was the perfect excuse! So here, a more visual approach this time:

Brief explanation of each tier:

 

  * **A star in the making** : heaps of natural talent or had some formal training.  (Maestro, Clash, Jackal, Rook, Caveira, Ying.)



 

  * **Won’t embarrass themselves in karaoke** : they can carry a tune without going off-key most of the time. (Nomad, Sledge, Mira, Castle, Alibi, Bandit, Zofia, Lion, Buck, Hibana)



 

  * **Shower singers** : will only sing in the shower or when they are drunk maybe, or army songs, and the tune is not always perfectly recognizable. (Ela, Blitz, Ash, Kapkan, Glaz, Fuze, Gridlock, Finka, Valkyrie, Leion, Frost, Capitao, Maverick)



 

  * **Sounds like a bucket of toads** : they go off-key most of the time and are too loud, stop them while you can. (Blackbeard, Tachanka, Thermite, Smoke, Twitch, Echo, Mozzie, Thatcher, Jäger, Montagne)



 

  * **Please don’t** : is this what they say when they’re asked to sing? Or what people say when they sing? I’ll let you decide…  They might have beautiful voices when they speak, but singing wasn't made for them. (Kaid, IQ, Pulse, Doc, Vigil, Mute, Dokkaebi)



 


	7. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the last chapter, _Derrin Errow_ requested that I do a tier list thing of how well the ops cook, and well, that sounded interesting so I gave it a try! Thank you for coming up even with the tier names and base descriptions (which I tweaked a bit, to offer more description in some cases, hope you don't mind!). Since you seemed so invested in that, I had to make it and here's the result:

 

 **Master Chefs** : Ops who have secret family recipes or a special blend of spices that makes every dish unforgettable.

  * **Castle** : His granny taught him that homecooked meals taste better, and since he learnt to cook with her, his meals are truly unforgettable.
  * **Glaz** : He’s usually too absorbed in his art to remember to cook, but when he does, he can make his teammates cry of happiness. 
  * **Hibana** : She has high standards of hygiene and quality when it comes to preparing food, and learnt years ago that the best way to meet those standards is to cook the food herself.
  * **Maestro** : He could be a professional chef and takes great pride in it. For Maestro, nothing says  _I love you_  like quality food does.
  * **Kaid** : He doesn’t think he’s a particularly good cook, but years of experience have taught him which are the best ways to prepare meals and make them the tastiest with whatever ingredients he has at hand.



**Specialists** : Ops who are great at one way of cooking, like baking or grilling. Anything else they cook is decent, but not outstanding.

  * **Thermite** : Self-styled bbq king, has a friendly rivalry with Mozzie to know who is truly deserving of that title.
  * **Sledge** : Yes, he know how to prepare haggis, but he much prefers cooking a good cullen skink (soup made with smoked haddock, potato and onion)
  * **IQ** : A godly baker, makes the best cakes ever, but any other kind of food she tries to prepare is subpar at best.
  * **Fuze** : Amazing baker too, his specialty are pastries and bread. Banned from the kitchen unless it’s for baking, after an accident while he was boiling water to make pasta once.
  * **Kapkan** : Makes an amazing venison stew with mushrooms, and will bring all fresh ingredients after one of his hunting trips.
  * **Frost** : She won’t make poutine, stop asking. She makes maple pancakes so delicious that even her mother praises them.
  * **Mira** : She doesn’t care it’s stereotypical, she will cook a mean Spanish omelette (with onion, cause that’s her family’s recipe), and you will love it.
  * **Alibi** : Makes the most amazing prawn risotto, even Maestro grudgingly admits it’s better than the one he cooks.
  * **Maverick** : He’s a great chef when it comes to cooking any recipe he learnt on Kabul, anything else he tries to do ends up tasting strangely bland and overcooked.
  * **Nomad** : While usually she prefers to cook over a campfire, when she has a nice kitchen at her disposal she might make some makouda (deep-fried potato patty). Last time she cooked those, they were all eaten before she could even eat one!
  * **Mozzie** : An addict to grilled meat, sees his friendly rivalry with Thermite as the perfect excsue to keep planning more and more bbqs.



**Fry Cooks** : Ops who make meals that are filling, but not much else. No one will complain about their cooking, but they won’t be getting much praise either.  
While they won’t be winning any awards with their food, I think this is probably where most people irl would fall: average cooks.

  * **Ash, Thatcher, Montagne, Doc, Tachanka, Buck, Valkyrie, Capitao, Lesion, Zofia, Clash, Gridlock**



**Helpers** : Ops who can’t cook food very well or without leaving a huge mess behind, so they prefer to help others prepare their dishes. Others maybe could actually cook amazingly if they put in the effort, but are generally too lazy to do so.

  * **Pulse, Smoke, Blitz, Rook, Ying, Caveira, Jackal, Vigil, Finka, Lion**



_**Note:_  I firmly believe Jackal could cook some awesome dishes if he wanted, but he’s usually too lazy to do so, and prefers to either help or try to direct people around in the kitchen  ~~until someone gets fed up and kicks him out~~

 **Microwave and Toaster Users** : Ops who can only use the two mentioned appliances. Anything else and they would burn the kitchen down or give everyone food poisoning. Even if they try to help another operator, they would ruin the meal or make it harder than it has to be. Absolute disasters, DO NOT LET THEM COOK!

  * **Mute, Jäger, Bandit, Twitch, Blackbeard, Echo, Ela, Dokkaebi**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna say hi, see what I'm currently ranting about, or make a request, swing by [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/)!


	8. Holiday/Christmas traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **jeskiller234 asked:** This goana be a big one All OP's Christmas tradition can be sexual if you want. Ps mean all of them
> 
> I kept all the headcanons family friendly, and instead of Christmas used the slightly more flexible Holidays to include New Year as well. I got help from a lot of lovely folks and friends, since I'm obviously not familiar with the holiday traditions of all these countries. I also had to google a lot of stuff, any mistakes remain my own, and don't be afraid to correct me if I got something wrong!

FBI

  * **Ash** : Eliza Cohen is Jewish, she celebrates Hannukah, not Christmas. She feels a little alone in the endless sea of Christmas decorations, but she’s happy to see everyone around her being cheerful and festive. If anyone actually tells her “Happy Hannukah” instead of “Merry Christmas” she might feel inclined to share one of her  _[sufganiyot](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sufganiyah)  _with them. 
  * **Thermite** : He loves to decorate the place with  _luminarias_ (lights or candles in paper bags). He also makes wreaths out of barbed wire. Nobody knows if he’s kidding or not when he says that’s actually a longstanding tradition in Texas.
  * **Pulse** : He takes gingerbread houses very seriously, and tries to make them as elaborate as his baking experience allows him. Do NOT mess with Pulse’s gingerbread houses. Ever.
  * **Castle** : Tinsel, baubles and lights might look very pretty, but for Castle it doesn’t feel like a true Christmas tree unless it’s decorated with pop-corn threaded on a string too.



SAS

  * **Thatcher** : He doesn’t go carol singing, but it’s the only time of the year he’ll go to a church service, and then right to the pub. Also, the Queen’s speech is sacred and a must hear every year, no excuses and no clowning around when her Majesty is on the telly.
  * **Sledge** : His favourite celebration is  _Hogmanay_ (New Year’s Eve), with the street parties and bonfires and fireworks. Aside from that, every year he burns a yule log, and if he’s argued with someone recently, he’ll burn too a branch of rowan tree, to clean the air and start the New Year with a clean slate. Not that he truly believes it works, but it’s still a nice tradition.
  * **Smoke** : If anyone asks him, he’ll say his favorite thing from the Holidays is getting stuffed with good food. However, now that his daughter is a teen, he’ll admit he used to love writing with her a letter to Santa, and then watching her face of wonder when she opened the exact presents she had wished for.
  * **Mute** : He only celebrates Christmas because everyone around him does, not because it has any significance to him. But fitting in is easier if you go along with it, and it is a fun festival, even if he’s not the best at gift giving.



GIGN

  * **Montagne** : He loves visiting Christmas markets, walking around, buying a new figurine or ornament. He as a sizeable collection of  _santons_ , even if most of the time he sets a pretty minimalistic  _crèche_ (nativity scene/manger)
  * **Twitch** : When she was a kid she used to celebrate St. Nicholas on the 6th of December, since it was an important tradition where she lived. Nowadays, she celebrates by distributing candy to her friends and teammates (and keeping a good portion for herself as well).
  * **Doc** : He is a muslim and doesn’t really celebrate Christmas. He appreciates the festive atmosphere, and doesn’t mind the decorations, but he doesn’t decorate his home, nor does he celebrate anything in particular. He’ll gladly make use of the free days to spend time with his family and friends tho, and also give to whatever charities are popular around these dates (which usually are kid related).
  * **Rook** : To him Christmas means good food - mostly scarfing down as much  _foie gras_  as he can, and having   _bûche de Noël_  (yule log cake) for dessert - and good company. He holds a small pre-Christmas team party every year, so he can celebrate with his teammates before he goes to visit and celebrate with his family.



Spetsnaz

  * **Tachanka** : Watching “The little blue light” (a variety TV show) right after midnight in New Year’s Eve, both him and his sister have been watching that literally all their lives. He used to dress up as _Ded Moroz_  (Grandfather Frost) for his kids and nephews, but they’re too old for that nowadays.
  * **Kapkan** : After New Year’s, he’ll always go on a lone hunt for a few days and come back with fresh meat right in time to celebrate the Old New Year (on January 12th).
  * **Glaz** : After the celebration of the New Year and being in contact with more people than he usually handles, and drinking a lot more than it’s advisable, he’ll spend the next day  nursing a hangover and painting, isolated from the rest of the world. 
  * **Fuze** : He would say the home cooked food from his mother and grandma is the highlight of the Holidays, since he doesn’t care much for celebrating when they all feel his missing’s brother’s absence so keenly still.



GSG9

  * **Jäger** : He adores Christmas and still buys advent calendars for himself every year. He also inevitably forgets to open several days in a row and eventually binge eats all the sweets when he remembers. He hides it tho, because he doesn’t want people to think he’s childish.
  * **Bandit** : In contrast to Jäger, Bandit doesn’t care one whit about the Holidays. He’s of the opinion that the only good thing about Christmas season is Glühwein. Although, if he’s with his family, he will accompany his nephews on Epiphany day to go singing carols and get sweets.
  * **Blitz** : He will always organise a secret Santa event at the base before everyone scatters around for the holidays. Loves Christmas markets and the very American traditions of wearing tacky Christmas sweaters.
  * **IQ** : She likes to bake Christmas sweets, but dislikes her teammates hounding her for cookies. Aside from that, she’s pretty minimal in decorations and showing the Christmas cheer. Although she has an   _Aventskranz_ (advent wreath) and  burns one candle every Sunday leading up to Christmas. 



JTF2

  * **Buck** : It’s not Christmas without  _Tourtiere_  (a traditional meat pie) and Buck is quite an expert in making those, the results are even better than the one his mother makes  ~~much to her frustration~~.
  * **Frost** : Moose Milk, a highly alcoholic beverage that’s a tradition in the Canadian Armed Forces. Frost is the undisputed champion of both preparing the Moose Milk and drinking more cups than anyone else.



SEAL

  * **Valkyrie** : For her Christmas is not complete without gifting (and in turn receiving) Poinsettia flowers, and eating tamales. And while a Christmas tree is a must, she still keeps with her family’s tradition of putting up a  _nacimiento_ (nativity scene), even if it’s much more minimalistic than the one her mother does.
  * **Blackbeard** : He participates in a Jingle bells 5k run, dressed as Santa. He likes dressing as Santa. Aside from that, he’s very particular about going to personally choose a tree, then set it and decorate it on his own.



BOPE

  * **Capitao** : What he misses the most is watching the kids have fun with  the Christmas play of  _“Os Pastores”_  (The Shepherds), he barely goes home nowadays, and there are no more children in the family for now either.
  * **Caveira** : She wishes for a  proper amigo secreto (aka, secret Santa), where you give (and receive) small gifts all through December using an alias and some sneaking around, and then having to guess the identity of your secret Santa on Christmas’ day. 



SAT

  * **Hibana** : She sticks to the notion of Christmas being a time to spread happiness, and also a romantic time. She’ll give people small gifts, go admire the Christmas lights, and eat outside. If it can be a romantic dinner with her partner, even better.
  * **Echo** : To him Christmas means pretty lights, eating KFC and cake. And visiting Tokyo Disneyland if he’s in Japan during those days.



GEO

  * **Jackal** : He never celebrated Christmas much, he never saw the point in it when he doesn’t have a family to celebrate with. But he always liked all the traditions around New Year’s Eve to bring in good luck: eating the 12 grapes (one for each strike of the clock at midnight), wearing red underwear, dropping a golden ring on your champagne glass for your first toast at midnight; and most importantly, right after the clock strikes the end of the year, hugging the people gathered around you. It always gave him a feeling of comfort, as if he was part of a family.
  * **Mira** : Two words, Christmas lottery. She finds a way to buy some from Spain every single year, and then faithfully tune in on the 22nd of December to hear the kids from San Ildefonso’s school chanting the drawn numbers and prizes. It doesn’t feel like Christmas is about to start without that.



SDU

  * **Ying** : Christmas is synonymous with party, especially since it’s impossible to escape the Winterfest in Hong Kong. Who doesn’t like to party?
  * **Lesion** : He likes sending Christmas postcards, by traditional mail yes. And he’d be even happier to receive some as well. Aside from that, he doesn’t really celebrate Christmas.



GROM

  * **Zofia** : She likes to have a traditional Christmas, especially when it comes to Christmas’ Eve dinner. Even if most years she can’t really buy a live carp to kill herself as her dad did, she still has carp fillet on the menu. Always puts an extra place on the table, as it’s the tradition, but also because she hopes one day Ela will take up her offer to come.
  * **Ela** : The true Christmas tradition for her is avoiding her family, although Zofia keeps inviting her to spend either Christmas’ Eve or Christmas Day with them and meet her niece.



707SMB

  * **Vigil** : He prefers to spend the holidays either alone with his parents or with very few people around, he’s not comfortable with those big gatherings and parties everyone seems so fond of. And ice-cream cake from Baskin Robbins is a must. 
  * **Dokkaebi** : She still doesn’t get why so many westerners think that money is not an appropriate gift. It’s better than receiving something that one doesn’t like, right? All her Christmas decoration depict Granpa Santa with blue robes, and she will always argue blue is the right color, not red.



CBRN

  * **Lion** : He always attends midnight mass on the night of Christmas’ Eve. He used to hate it when he was a kid going with his parents, but now he finds it calming and comforting.
  * **Finka** : She misses celebrating  _Kalyady_ , which mixes the pagan celebration of the winter solstice with the celebration of Christmas and New Year. Caroling is so much fun when you also dress up with masks of animals or fantastical beasts.



GIS

  * **Maestro** : Christmas means family gatherings for him, and home baked  _Panettone_ , and carol singing and visiting the Christmas Markets. Will invite to his table anyone who mentions not having plans for the holidays, since nothing seems worse to him than being alone on Christmas.
  * **Alibi** : While her family doesn’t celebrate Christmas, she sometimes will celebrate it with friends if she doesn’t have those days free to go home to visit her family. The thing she likes the most is decorating. Proper, tasteful decorating, not those kitsch nightmares so many people seem so fond of! 



GSUTR

  * **Clash** : She loves Boxing Day as much or even more than Christmas, cause while family meetings can sometimes be a little tense, she’s always felt at ease with her friends; and especially after joining Rainbow, she’s dying to celebrate with them.
  * **Maverick** : It’s been years since he last celebrated Christmas, between being deployed and then, well, imprisoned for a time. He remembers he used to go watch “The Nutcracker” almost every year, and build snowmen Santas, but it seems like that was a lifetime ago.



GIGR

  * **Kaid** : Doesn’t celebrate Christmas and he’s not very fond of the over-the-top decorations that pop up everywhere. He’s a bit grumpy about it, especially since doing good deeds for the community sounds like what the holidays should be about. He actually likes that bit.
  * **Nomad** : She doesn’t celebrate Christmas either, but doesn’t mind participating in the festivities. She’s travelled all over the world and observed the local traditions when she was there, this is no different.



SASR

  * **Mozzie** : He will sing the carol “Six White Boomers” 8about how Santa’s reindeers are replaced by kangaroos since the heat is too much for them) until everyone is either sick of it or knows the lyrics by heart  ~~or both~~. And also, beach barbecues!
  * **Gridlock** : For her Christmas means summer and going to the beach and Santa in a surfboard. The idea of a white Christmas is very aesthetically pleasing, but in reality she hates it and can’t wait to go back to a place where Christmas means beach parties.



USS

  * **Warden** : He has to have some fruitcake (mostly nuts, some other dried fruits, and spices) soaked in bourbon. It’s a true delicacy, trust him, he’s a man of refined tastes, right?



JGK

  * **Nokk** : The tradition she likes the best is, before opening any presents, lighting up the tree (with real candles instead of lights if possible) and walk around it while singing carols. She and her mother used to sing and twirl around the tree as fast as possible, until they were almost dizzy and laughing.



APCA

  * **Amaru** : She will make dark hot chocolate with cinnamon and cloves for everyone. The fireworks at midnight on Christmas’ Eve are a must, as is gathering at home with her family and closest friends.



FES

  * **Goyo** : It’s not Christmas without ponche and rompope (more or less equivalents to punch and eggnogg, and alcoholic). He also likes to eat pozole, although his is never quite as good as the one his mom cooked for him. (And no, tía Azucena, he’s too old for a Posadas party, stop bringing piñatas!)



NIGHTHAVEN

  * **Kali** : She doesn’t celebrate that, and doesn’t really give any special free days to her men either. Lucrative opportunities for work don’t stop just because it’s Christmas or New Year, quite the contrary she would say.
  * **Wamai** : He doesn’t care much about celebrating Christmas or not. The only special consideration he’ll take is to eat meat instead of fish (since his fishing family always had meat that day as a treat) and have a couple of strong drinks, maybe with Kali, and she will even smile at his toast. Those are his only indulgences for the holidays.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna say hi, see what I'm up to, or make a request, swing by [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> you can see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
